Scènes de vie en Bordeciel
by Javier Made True
Summary: Série de drabbles sur la vie familiale d'un Argonien qui passa un jour les Montagnes de Jerall à la recherche d'un destin qu'il n'imaginait certainement pas ainsi.
1. Femme (Première rencontre)

Note : Ces deux premiers chapitres sont une participation aux Nuits du FoF (écriture en une heure avec thème imposé). Néanmoins, ils font partie d'une série de drabbles qui me trottent dans la tête depuis un moment. Ils risqueront donc fortement d'être retravaillés, notamment pour être raccord avec les autres textes que j'ai en préparation et qui partagent le même protagoniste.

* * *

**Femme**

Le soir tombait déjà rapidement lorsque Opher-Ra passa les portes de la ville de Blancherive. L'homme-lézard n'était guère encore habitué à la rigueur du climat du pays de Bordeciel, aussi décida-t-il de se diriger sans plus tarder vers l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée. L'établissement lui fournirait le gîte et le couvert pour une somme modique, et la présence de quelque barde local n'était pas non plus exclue, ce qui égaillerait quelque peu la soirée.

C'est ainsi que l'aventurier s'élança d'un pas rapide dans la rue principale de la ville. À droite, une forgeronne commençait déjà à ranger son matériel. Plus loin, il croisa quelques fermiers qui regagnaient leurs pénates, à l'extérieur de la ville. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande place du quartier commerçant, les boutiques avaient déjà fermé leur porte, et seule l'auberge restait illuminée.

À cette heure ci, la Jument Pavoisée était assez animée. Bien des habitants de Blancherive venaient y vider quelques choppes d'hydromel avant de regagner leurs logis, et quelques aventuriers de passage achevaient de remplir l'endroit. La salle principale, sur laquelle Opher-Ra avait débouché en entrant, possédait en son centre un immense âtre dans lequel deux troncs d'arbres se consumaient doucement. Tout autour du foyer étaient disposés de grands bancs de chêne sur lesquels était assise une population des plus diverses : riches gens en vêtements précieux côtoyaient guerriers encore en armure. Au fond de la salle, un jeune barde humain entonnait une chanson du nom de Ragnar-le-Rouge. Sur la droite, la serveuse au comptoir n'avait guère de répit. L'homme lézard avisa une place libre au bar et s'y installa.

– Eh vous ! Vous m'avez l'air costaud !

Opher-Ra se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpelée. Il s'agissait d'une immense nordique – une autochtone de Bordeciel – toute en armure. Elle portait dans son dos une épée à deux mains tout aussi imposante, et il ne faisait guère de doute que son maniement n'avait aucun secret pour elle. L'homme-lézard la regarda avec méfiance, et acquiesça silencieusement.

– Je vous parie cent septims que je vous met KO à mains nues !

Opher-Ra se leva de son siège. Certes, la femme en imposait, mais il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner ! Sa jeunesse au Marais Noir avait fait de lui un fier représentant de la race des Argoniens, et il était hors de question de battre en retraite !

– Je suis votre homme !

– Vous m'en voyez ravie ! répliqua-t-elle. Pas d'armes, pas de magie !

La taverne s'agita soudainement. La femme avait porté le premier coup sur le champ, ne laissant le temps à Opher-Ra que de l'esquiver partiellement. Il trébucha en arrière, renversant quelques tabourets. Un cercle de spectateurs se forma rapidement, hurlant des encouragements aux deux protagonistes.

L'homme-lézard se releva avec l'agilité des Argoniens et frappa en retour. La nordique vacilla sous le coup, mais répliqua rapidement. Les acclamations des spectateurs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que les coups commençaient à pleuvoir de part et d'autre.

Enchaînant droites au visage et coups dans les défauts de larmure, Opher-Ra ne vit cependant pas arriver un direct qui l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire. Étourdit par le coup, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits juste à temps pour éviter un autre assaut et répliqua d'une charge finale, qui envoya son adversaire renverser quelques spectateurs.

Étendue par le choc, la femme se mit en position assise et s'ébroua. Achevant de se relever, elle darda l'Argonien d'un regard noir.

– Vous gagnez. admit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

– Je crois, effectivement. confirma l'homme-lézard d'un sourire satisfait en prenant la bourse remplie de septims que la femme lui tendait. À propos, on m'appelle Opher-Ra.

– Uthgerd l'Intrépide, pour vous servir. J'offre mes talents à l'épée à quiconque peut se les payer.

Opher-Ra vit le regard d'Uthgerd se fixer sur sontorse et son visage afficher une expression de surprise.

– Oh mais, c'est une amulette de Mara que je vois là ? Vous cherchez à vous marier ?

L'Argonien marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'amulette. Que lui avait dit ce prêtre qui lui avait vendu ? Elle conférait la santé, mais en Bordeciel, elle faisait surtout office de signal : homme et femmes célibataires la portaient pour indiquer leur intention de se mettre en ménage, et les personnes intéressées pouvaient le leur faire savoir. La vie était trop courte en Bordeciel pour s'encombrer d'une longue séduction.

– Je vous intéresse ? demanda-t-il, médusé.

Une demande en mariage était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé assister dans un troquet, et encore moins juste après une bagarre. Les gens de Bordeciel étaient décidément bien étranges.

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, oui. Vous vous battez bien, l'aventure n'a pas l'air de vous faire peur, et puis, la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter !

En disant cela, Uthgerd avait un instant laissé de coté la dureté qui marquait constamment son visage. Elle semblait impatiente de connaître la réponse de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne peut retenir un éclat de dire.

– Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez raison : je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre bien vieux, alors autant en profiter. J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup ici n'apprécient pas de voir un étranger épouser une nordique mais...

Il haussa les épaules.

– … nous n'auront qu'à tirer au sort lequel d'entre nous se chargera d'estourbir ceux qui trouveront à y redire !

Uthgerd éclata d'un rire fort.

– Eh bien soit ! Nous partirons demain pour Faillaise célébrer notre mariage au temple de Mara ! Je suis impatiente !

Elle laissa là son promis, non sans lui conseiller de prendre une bonne nuit de repos : Faillaise n'était pas la porte à coté. Opher-Ra l'observa quitter l'endroit, sous les félicitations des clients de la taverne. C'était incroyable, mais tout ceci était bien réel. Une rencontre, une bargarre, et il allait se marier le lendemain. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?


	2. Chance (Grelod)

Note : ce chapitre a lieu avant la rencontre avec Uthgerd. il est donc normal qu'elle ne soit pas présente... On remettra tout ça dans l'ordre après les nuits du FoF. Le thème imposé pour ce texte était "Chance".

* * *

**Chance.**

Opher-Ra ne fut pas mécontent de passer la porte de Faillaise. Une chance que de garde corrompu ait été suffisamment pleutre pour se laisser intimider à la moindre menace de provoquer une esclandre. Une taxe pour passer la porte de la ville ? Cet apprenti escroc ne doutait vraiment de rien ! L'argonien avança prudemment. Toute cette ville puait l'embrouille. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que la soi-disant Guilde des Voleurs avait son quartier général dans les environs.

L'homme lézard ne tenait pas à séjourner dans cette ville plus que nécessaire. Et ce, même s'il avait traversé une région particulièrement inhospitalière, un marais sentant le souffre et où toutes sortes d'animaux sauvages se querellaient la moindre nourriture c'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'il fût doué dans l'art de la dissimulation : il avait ainsi pu passer inaperçu d'un dragon volant dans les environs, et avec lequel il n'aurait pas du tout aimé se mesurer.

L'Argonien arrivait de Vendaume, la ville principale de la région d'Estemarche, où le climat était aussi glacial que l'accueil des habitants envers les étrangers. En faisant le tour de la ville, il avait rencontré un enfant du nom d'Aventius. Le garçon lui avait assuré que sa venue à Vendaume était une chance pour lui. De ce qu'Opher-Ra avait pu comprendre du discours ininterrompu d'Aventius, le garçon s'était échappé de l'orphelinat dans lequel il vivait pour rejoindre son ancienne maison familiale, et n'avais cessé de l'appeler depuis, en réalisant une sorte de rituel sombre. L'argonien avait eu beau répéter que sa venue n'avait rien de magique, le garçon n'en avait pas démordu, et réclamé son aide pour accomplir un meurtre. L'homme-lézard avait quitté Aventius sans rien promettre du tout.

Malgré tout, Opher-Ra avait trouvé l'histoire du jeune Aventius bien étrange. Aussi s'était-il dirigé vers Faillaise pour visiter l'orphelinat en question, et comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pousser un gamin à sérieusement vouloir la mort de la directrice de l'établissement. Il trouva l'endroit au détour d'une rue : la bâtisse était d'un aspect aussi miteux que le reste de la ville. S'assurant au préalable de ne pas être vu, il sauta par dessus la barrière adjacente à la construction et se retrouva dans la cour de l'établissement. De là, il avait tout le loisir d'observer discrètement par une des fenêtres.

À l'intérieur, une scène pour le moins étrange se déroulait : plusieurs enfants se tenaient face à une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs. Cette dernière, dont Opher-Ra devinait qu'elle n'avais pas du beaucoup sourire dans sa vie, hurlait sur son jeune auditoire. En retour, les enfants répondaient, comme une litanie, « Merci de votre gentillesse, Grelod ». Au fond de la salle, une jeune femme assistait à la scène d'un air résigné. Sans doute n'était-elle qu'employée, et ne pouvait se permettre de mettre un terme au manège de la vieille acariâtre.

L'Argonien s'attarda à son poste d'observation. Corvées et brimades semblaient constituer le quotidien des occupants de l'orphelinat. Les coups n'étaient pas rares non plus. Opher-Ra ne s'offusquait pas des châtiments corporels – l'éducation des jeunes au Maris Noir était autrement plus rude – mais Grelod semblait les distribuer sans aucune forme de discernement, juste pour le plaisir. Celui sur lequel s'abbatait son courroux ne devait son sort qu'à la malchance. Elle aimait également à rappeler à tout l'effectif de l'orphelinat qu'ils ne manquaient à personne, et que c'était une chance qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pour nourrir leurs pauvres carcasses. Opher-Ra ne comprenait pas quel pouvait être le but de la vieille femme. Sans doute n'en avait-elle aucun.

La nuit était désormais tombée. Occupé à son observation, l'homme-lézard n'avait pas vu le temps passer. De l'autre coté de la barrière, la rue s'était désormais vidée : il n'aurait aucun mal à y retourner sans être vu. Mais il lui fallait décider que faire : Aventius lui avait promis un objet de prix venant de son héritage familial s'il réalisait ce méfait, mais il doutait pouvoir retourner à Faillaise par la suite. L'Argonien haussa les épaules. On disait que la vie était courte en Bordeciel, alors autant s'amuser un peu ! Et d'ailleurs, la vieille Grelod avait eu bien plus que sa part. Il attendit encore une heure et passa à l'action.

Par chance, le verrou de la porte principale de l'orphelinat était d'une simplicité déconcertante à déjouer. L'orphelinat n'abritait de toutes façons guère de choses de valeur, comme sa directrice aimait à le répéter. L'Argonien traversa silencieusement la pièce principale où tous les enfants, ainsi que la servante, étaient endormis. Passant une porte, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Grelod. La vieille femme murmurait des insanités, mais Opher-Ra comprit vite qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il empoigna sa dague et, comme on le lui avait appris au Marais Noir, l'enfonça d'un coup sec et silencieux dans le cœur de sa victime.

Grelod ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un hurlement d'une étonnante force, prenant Opher-Ra par surprise. À coté ! Comment avait-il pu manquer ce coup là ? Pris de panique, il réarma son geste, mais la vieille retomba sur son lit, inanimée. L'Argonien avait finalement tapé juste, mais quel manque de chance ! Le cri avait du réveiller tout l'orphelinat, voire tout le voisinage ! Il eut à peine le temps de se dissimuler dans l'unique armoire de la pièce que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place aux visages éberlués des enfants.

La surprise fit rapidement place au plus total brouhaha. Dans sa cachette, Opher-Ra n'avait aucune solution pour quitter l'endroit en toute discrétion : les enfants couraient partout en s'écriant, d'un air ravi : « Aventius l'a fait ! » ou « Grelod est morte ! Oui ! », et il ne pouvait décemment pas les faire taire à leur tour. Aussi, il opta pour une sortie en pleine lumière, advint que pourrait ! S'extrayant de sa cachette, il traversa l'orphelinat au milieu des turbulents garnements. Il fit une respectueuse révérence à une servante pétrifiée par la peur, et sortit.

C'était une chance que la rue fût encore déserte, avec tout le ramdam que l'on pouvait entendre de l'orphelinat. L'homme-Lézard décida d'adopter l'attitude de l'aventurier qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Il lui sembla que le garde à la porte de la ville regardait en direction de l'orphelinat, mais il le salua d'un « Bonsoir, citoyen ! » auquel Opher-Ra répondit d'un air aimable.

Il avait réussi, et c'était pour lui une chance inouïe, à quitter Faillaise sans encombre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à Vendaume.

À l'intérieur de la ville, un garde pensa à voix haute :

– La Confrérie Noire remonte dans mon estime. En voilà une qui ne manquera à personne !


End file.
